A Story To Remember
by Kagome1514
Summary: Kagome writes a story that wins a contest and now her story is made into a movie! How will Inuyasha react when he sees it?
1. Prologue: The Task of Writing

Prologue: The Task of Writing  
  
Kagome sat at her desk in her composition class, staring at the blackboard and what it said, "Write a fictional story that has a minimum of 5 pages. There is no maximum number of pages, only where your imagination takes you. This will be worth a grade so proof read your writing and above all: Have fun writing!"  
  
Kagome stared at the blackboard in despair, not able to think of anything to write. Suddenly, she grinned and thought, 'It says it's fictional, so why don't I write something 'fictional' to everyone else? I can write about my hunting for jewel shards! I can write about everything in my life! Yosh! I'll do it!" With that thought, Kagome began to write with a passion, writing with great detail how her story all began on her 15th birthday.  
  
Soon the bell rang, with the students hurrying to pack up. The teacher called out while the students were packing up, "The story is due in one month. That should give you enough time to write your stories. Have a good day!" With that, the students headed to the door and pushed each other in their hurry to get out. (After all, it was Friday and they wanted to get home.) Kagome picked up her bag, put it on her back and calmly headed to the door, saying goodbye to her teacher as she left.  
  
On the walk home, Kagome thought about how great her story would sound. 'Hey, it's fictional and at the same time true. It's full of lots of interesting stuff that everyone would like! I'm sure to get an A on it!' Kagome smiled and ran the rest of the way home.  
  
***One month later***  
  
Kagome sat at her desk in her room, holding her finished story up and smiling in triumph. 'That was a perfect place to end it. Leave 'em hanging! Tomorrow we turn it in, I hope sensei likes it.' Kagome stapled her pages together and carefully put the story into her notebook, then her notebook into her schoolbag. Kagome smiled, positive that everyone would like her story. 


	2. 1 Contests and Results

1. Contests and Results  
  
Kagome watched her teacher, impatient to hear this so-called "big announcement". The teacher said, "I read all of your stories and enjoyed them very much. Although, some of you will be getting lower grades because you didn't proofread and edit your paper. On some of the papers there was a catastrophic amount of errors. There was one paper that really stood out as it was beautifully written and had a unique storyline. Now, that's not my big announcement. My announcement is I submitted the best stories into a contest, where the student's story will be made into a movie. I have the results of the contest right here. Congratulations Higurashi Kagome! Your story is going to be made into a movie!" Everyone in the room clapped while Kagome sat in her chair with her mouth hanging open.  
  
'What?! My story can't be made into a movie!' Kagome thought. The teacher said, "And there's more. The movie producers want you to be the star actress. Who better to play you than you?" Kagome stared at the teacher in shock. 'Me? An actress? The star actress. Wow!' The teacher said, "You won't be coming to school for the next few months because you'll be shooting for the movie. You'll have a tutor to keep you caught up in your studies. Congratulations Kagome!" Just then the bell rang and the students packed up, wishing Kagome congratulations as they left, some of them murmuring how she was so lucky. Kagome left and headed home, still in shock.  
  
When Kagome went into her room she found Inuyasha sitting on her bed. It suddenly came to Kagome that she would have difficulty shooting a movie is she had to be in the Sengoku Jidai with Inuyasha. 'Maybe I can convince Inuyasha to let me come home more often.' Kagome checked her bag to see if it was completely packed. 'I should take a camera so I can get a picture of the group for the movie people to have something to go off of.' So Kagome grabbed her camera and put it in her bag, closing her bag when she was done. Inuyasha grabbed her bag and slung it across his shoulder, then he grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped out the open window. They headed to the wellhouse and once inside, jumped the well, traveling through the well into the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Inuyasha leapt out of the well, his arm around Kagome's waist so he could bring her up simultaneously, Kagome's bag still on his back. Once out of the well Inuyasha let go of Kagome and headed to the village, carrying Kagome's bag for her. Kagome quickly followed after Inuyasha.  
  
'Now, how am I going to convince Inuyasha to let me go home more often?' Kagome wondered. They were now at Kaede's hut and Kagome noticed the others were coming out of the hut. Shippo saw Kagome and flew into her arms. Kagome smiled, patted Shippo's head and said, "It's nice to see you too Shippo." Inuyasha said grouchily, "Now that that's over with we should get going." Kagome said, "Wait! Could you all stand in front of Kaede's hut for a moment? I want to get a picture of all you. Please?" Inuyasha said, "We don't have time for this!" Kagome pouted and said, "Please? Just real quick?" Inuyasha grumbled and said, "Just real quick." Kagome beamed a bright smile and said, "Ok everyone, stand in front of Kaede's hut. You too Kaede!" Kaede stepped out of the hut and everyone lined up for the picture. Kaede was in the middle of the group, in front of the entrance to her hut. Miroku was on Kaede's right, holding his staff. Sango was on Kaede's left(knowing she needed to stay away from Miroku's wandering hands), Kilala was in Sango's arms and Shippo was on Kaede's shoulder.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "You need to be in the picture too!" Inuyasha said, "Feh. I'm not gonna be in it." Kagome whined, "You need to be in it! Or do you not consider yourself one of my friends?" Inuyasha's mouth hung open for a second before he closed it and went to join the others.  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Ok everyone, smile!" Everyone smiled except Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Smile!" Inuyasha said, "Isn't it enough that I'm in the picture?" Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. Don't smile. Whatever." Kagome raised the camera up to her face and took a step back until everyone was in perfect focus. Kagome pushed the button on the camera so that it took the picture, then pushed it again to get a second picture. "All done! Now we can get going. Thanks everyone!" Kagome carefully put the camera back in her bag and closed her bag. Sango and Shippo were on Kilala's back and Sango said, "Put your bag on Kilala's back, we'll make sure it doesn't fall." Kagome nodded put her bag on Kilala's back. When she turned she found Inuyasha in front of her, stooped so that she could climb on his back.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and climbed on his back. Inuyasha stood up and took off, the others following. 


	3. 2 Cameras Rolling: Action!

2. Cameras Rolling: Action!  
  
Kagome sat next to the campfire, eating her dinner and contemplating how to persuade Inuyasha into letting her go home more often to shoot for the film. She finished her dinner and said, "Inuyasha, there's something I want to talk to you about. It's kind of important." Inuyasha looked over at her and asked, "What is it?" Kagome took a deep breath and thought, 'It can't be that bad. The worst he'll say is no. But...I wanna be in the movie. It's based off of my story so I have a right to play the lead part!'  
  
Inuyasha was beginning to get concerned. Kagome had said it was important and now she wasn't talking. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she said, "Inuyasha I want to go back to my time more often. It'll only be for six months and I'll still come here at least once a week. What do you say?" Inuyasha thought, 'Six months! Is she crazy?!' Inuyasha shouted, "No!"  
  
Kagome sighed and realized she had been definitely been expecting that. 'I want to be the star actress, it's my story! This isn't fair!' Kagome started crying out of frustration and anger at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward and found his suspicions were correct: Kagome was crying. Inuyasha growled, "Stop crying! What are you crying for?!"  
  
Kagome looked up and yelled, "I'm crying because you are such a big stupid jerk! Now I won't get to play the part and some stupid bimbo who doesn't even look like me will get to play the part and the whole story will be totally wrong! It's my story! I want to be the star actress! And besides that, we need the money for the shrine! But no! You have to be a complete ass!" With that Kagome burst into fresh sobs.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He hadn't understood most of what she had said. 'Damn! I hate seeing her cry! Maybe I should let her go home for this thing...whatever it is.' Inuyasha yelled, "All right! You can go home for whatever this is!"  
  
Kagome looked up in surprise. 'Did he actually say what I think he just said?' Kagome asked, "What? Really?" Inuyasha said, "If it will get you to stop crying!" Kagome beamed and jumped on Inuyasha, squeezing him in a big hug, saying happily, "Arigato Inuyasha!"  
  
***2 weeks later***  
  
It was the first day of shooting. There were cameras and wires everywhere around Kagome's shrine. The producers figured that it was best to shoot the scenes at the shrine at the actual shrine. For the scenes in the Sengoku Jidai they would use green screens for the background and overall surroundings.  
  
Kagome was very excited. They were due to start shooting any minute. They were people putting make-up on her and making sure her hair was looking good. The producers had wanted Kagome to actually jump into the well but she had told them that she wouldn't and they would have to use special effects anyway.  
  
Kagome looked at the outfit she was wearing. It was the same exact outfit she had been wearing on her 15th birthday. Her grandpa had even wrapped up that creepy hand again and they would be using it in the scene. Kagome had given the producers a copy of the picture that she had taken of her friends so they could find people who looked like them. Kagome would be in charge of deciding who was best for the part.  
  
Kagome gulped nervously as the director said they were getting ready to start. She had only needed to glance at the script. The director was going to directly follow what she had written so she already knew exactly what she was going to say and do.  
  
Kagome sat in front of her grandpa and tried to quell the butterflies she felt in her stomach. She readied herself and was completely prepared when the director shouted, "Action!"  
  
***6 months later***(A/N: I know movies take forever to make but I didn't want it to take too long otherwise they might have finished collecting the jewel shards by then.)  
  
Kagome was bone-tired. She had finished shooting the movie and was very proud of her work. She had also had to come to the Sengoku Jidai whenever she wasn't shooting. So now she could get more sleep instead of having to worry about shooting.  
  
The movie was due to be released to the public in two weeks. The premiere was in two days. She was so excited for it. There would be big stars there to see the premiere and she would get to wear a fancy expensive dress and get all dolled up for it. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and shouted happily, excited that there would be a movie all about her life.  
  
It was the night of the premiere. Kagome had her hair up in a very fancy style with little accessories in her hair. She was wearing a fancy, sparly blue dress that exposed her shoulders, her back, and a little of her chest. She even had sparkly blue shoes and earrings to match the dress.  
  
Kagome gazed in wonder at all the things in the limo. She had been in a limo a lot over the past six months but it still surprised her sometimes. The limo was slowing down and now it had come to a stop. The door of the limo opened and she saw the driver offer a hand to help her out of the car. She took it gratefully and stepped out of the car. Her family hadn't been able to make it tonight so they were to see it on the first day it became public. They already had the tickets for that day.  
  
As Kagome stepped out of the limo a great many flashes went off from cameras. Kagome waved to people as she walked down the red carpet. 'This is SO cool! I can't believe it! I must be dreaming!' Some reporters were talking with Kagome and asking her a bunch of question which she answered excitedly.  
  
At the living room of the Higurashis' the Higurashis sat in front of the tv, watching Kagome step out of the limo. Just then they heard the door open and glanced away from the tv for a moment to see Inuyasha come into the room, then their gaze returned to the tv.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the box that the Higurashis were looking at and gasped in surprise. 'That's Kagome! She looks beautiful!' Inuyasha sat down and watched the tv with the rest of the Higurashis. He knew enough not to attack the tv or to talk to it because Kagome had explained to him all about it. So Inuyasha just watch with rapt attention.  
  
They all heard some reporters ask Kagome some questions. One of them was, "How did you feel when you found out your story won the contest?" Kagome smiled and said, "I was so shocked at first I didn't believe it. Then I became really excited." Another reporter asked, "How did you feel when you were shooting the film?" Kagome, still smiling, said, "Well, at first I was really nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be? But then as I grew used to it I was just excited and happy, and completely exhausted." Kagome and the reporters all laughed at that and the reporter who had asked that question said, "I bet you were! Well, seeing as the premiere is going to start any minute we don't want to hold you up." Kagome smiled and waved as she made her way to the doors, while all the while, cameras were going off.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi murmured, "She looks gorgeous! She must be so happy right now!" Everyone else nodded except Inuyasha, who was not exactly sure what this premiere thingy was.  
  
Kagome sat in her front row seat, smiling because she was so excited. The director was standing at a podium giving a speech about how he wanted to thank all the actors and actresses, and everyone else in the crew. He said, "I especially want to thank Miss Higurashi Kagome for writing such a wonderful story and playing the lead role." At that everyone in the room clapped, causing Kagome to blush and smile, murmuring, "Arigato!" The director said, "And without further ado, I give you: ' A Feudal Fairytale'!" Everyone clapped then grew hushed as the lights went off and the opening appeared on the screen.  
  
As the movie went on Kagome laughed at some parts and almost cried at others because it brought back the memories of what had really happened. Kagome thought when she first saw the Inuyasha in the movie pinned to the tree that the actor really looked almost exactly like Inuyasha. The same went for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. For Kilala they had made a realistic robot and used special effects for when Kilala transformed. The setting of the Sengoku Jidai had come out really well and looked exactly like it did in real life. Kagome smiled at the end of the movie, completely satisfied with the way it had turned out. 


	4. 3 Everyone Loves the Movies

3. Everyone Loves the Movies  
  
It was the next day after the premiere. Kagome sat down at the kitchen table, eating her breakfast. Her mother asked, "So was the movie good? Did it turn out like you wanted to?" Kagome said, "Yeah, it was great. It turned out just like I wanted it to." Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome as he ate his breakfast.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi said, "Then we should all go see it. Inuyasha, do you want to go with us?" Kagome shouted, "No!" Everyone stared at Kagome and Kagome blushed. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment then said, "I'd love to." Kagome gulped and thought, 'Maybe if I had kept my mouth shut Inuyasha would have said no. But I peaked his interest so he feels he has to see it. Damn! Well, I'm not going!' Kagome said, "Well it's a good thing I got an extra ticket then. I hope you guys enjoy it." Kagome stood up and put her dishes in the sink. Mrs. Higurashi asked, "But Kagome, aren't you going to go?" Kagome said, "I saw it last night and I know exactly how it goes being I was in it. Besides that, I might get swallowed by a mob. I am the star actress after all." Mrs. Higurashi said, "True. Well, our tickets say the showing is for 11:00AM so we better go. See you when we get back. Bye!" Kagome waved goodbye as everyone stood and left to go to the movies. 'Great. Now Inuyasha's gonna see the movie! This is just great! I won't be able to face him after this!' Kagome went up to her room as she heard a car drive off.  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of the movie theather, staring in awe at all the people who were there. There was a huge line and Inuyasha stared as Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Kagome's grandfather all went past the line and into the theater directly, then Inuyasha quickly followed suit.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi handed the man at the door their tickets then headed inside. She went up to a counter where there was a bunch of boxes behind the counter and then large machines further back away from the counter. One of the boxes had interesting yellow things moving around inside it(popcorn). Mrs. Higurashi ordered a bunch of things for them to eat and drink then was about to pay for them when the girl behind the counter said, "No need. It's free for you." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "Arigato." then grabbed all of their food and drinks with the help of Sota and Inuyasha. She told Inuyasha to take the "popcorn" over to a machine where a hot yellow liquid poured out onto the popcorn.(butter). Then Mrs. Higurashi grabbed a few paper packets that were marked "salt". After she had poured butter and salt on everyone's popcorn they all headed to the theater where the movie would be showing.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi glanced at the ticket and it said, "Theater 1: A Feudal Fairytale". She then glanced up at the sign above the door which flashed, "Theater 1: A Feudal Fairytale.". Mrs. Higurashi said, "This is the theater. Let's go!" Then everyone went into the theater.  
  
Once they were in there Mrs. Higurashi found them their seats.(where they would have a perfect view of everything on the screen.) Mrs. Higurashi said to Inuyasha, "Ok. First things first. Inuyasha, the things on the screen are not real so I don't want you attacking anything you see on the screen or running up to it to try and touch anyone. Ok?" Inuyasha nodded in understanding. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "I can't wait to see it! I'm so proud that Kagome got to be in it." Sota and Kagome's grandpa both said, "Me too."  
  
Just then they all noticed a group of chattering girls enter the theater. The girls saw them and called out, "Hey there!" then ran over to them. As it turned out they were Kagome's friends from school. Kagome's friends wiggled over the group and sat to the right of Inuyasha. Kagome's friends were giggling excitedly and chattering. Inuyasha's ears quivered under the hat that Mrs. Higurashi had made him wear. Along with the hat he also had to wear clothes from this time and he still hadn't gotten used to them.  
  
Everyone hushed as the lights went out and the trailers began to play. Inuyasha murmured to Mrs. Higurashi, "Is this the movie?" Mrs. Higurashi murmured back, "No. These are just advertisements. The movie will be on in a few minutes." Inuyasha nodded and settled back into his seat.  
  
About five minutes later something new flashed across the screen. It was babbling about keeping the theater clean and turning off cell phones and other such things. Then loud music came on and the words "Feature Presentation" flashed across the screen. Kagome's friends giggled excitedly and said, "This is it! The movie's gonna start!" Inuyasha grabbed some popcorn and shoved it into his mouth, waiting for the movie to start. 


	5. 4 Critics Can Be Tough

4. Critics Can Be Tough  
  
There was music starting in the theater and in a fancy script the words "A Feudal Fairytale" appeared on the screen. Inuyasha watched as Kagome appeared on the screen, reminding himself of all the things Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome had told him about movies not being real.  
  
Kagome was sitting in a room with her grandpa, holding what looked the Shikon no Tama connected to a smooth yellow rectangle that said, "Sunset Shrine". The yellow rectangle was connected to a silver ring at the end of it. Kagome asked, " 'The Shikon no Tama'?.And people actually pay money.for these marbles?" Kagome's grandpa said, "Hear its legend Kagome. In the beginning the "Jewel of Four Souls".." Kagome was dangling the cheap knock- off above her cat Buyo's head, saying, "Save your breath, Gramps." Kagome looked over at her grandpa and asked, "You remember what tomorrow is?" Her grandpa sighed with his eyes closed then said while holding out a box with a bow on it, "Could I ever forget my adorable granddaughters birthday?" Kagome exclaimed, "Wow! For me!" Her grandpa said, "It's a day early but.happy birthday Kagome!" Kagome opened the box and pulled out a strange hand. She had her eyes closed and looked irritated. Her grandpa was saying, "It's the mummified hand of a "Kappa" water-sprite. The legends hold that whoever possesses this.." Kagome held the hand to Buyo, who sniffed it. Kagome said, "Here Buyo, lunch." Kagome's grandpa yelled, "Do you know what those cost?" Kagome's disembodied voice was now explaining about her house as different parts of the shrine appeared on the screen. "My "house" is also a very old shrine. I live with Grandpa, Mom, and my little brother Sota. The Goshinboku flashed on the screen as Kagome's voice said, "There's a sacred "Goshinboku" god-tree that's 500 years old." The well-house appeared as Kagome's voice said, "And a covered well that probably has it's own legend. In fact, everything at my house has a legend, but." Kagome was shown running out of the house in her school uniform with her backpack on, shouting, "See ya!" A shot of Kagome's grandpa appeared as Kagome's voice continued from earlier, ".no matter how many times Gramps tells them to me I always forget." Kagome's face was shown as her voice spoke her thoughts, "I never even thought about trying to remember them. Until I turned fifteen today."  
  
Kagome saw Sota at the opening of the well-house and called, "Hey! Sota!" Sota called, "Sis?!" Kagome went up to Sota and said, "You're not supposed to play in the wellhouse!" Sota said, "But Buyo.he's." Kagome finished, "In the well-house?!" The two went in and called out "Buuuuyoooo!" Kagome said, "He's somewhere down there.so go get him out!" Sota asked, "But doesn't this place kinda.give you the creeps?" Kagome asked, "What, you scared? You're a boy, aren't you? Boys aren't supposed to be afraid of these kinda places." A sound came from the sealed well. Sota exclaimed, "Th-There's something IN there!" Kagome said dryly, "Like, oh, say..our CAT!" Kagome walked down the steps to the well saying to herself, "Geez.". Noises continued from the well and Kagome thought, "It's coming from inside the well? You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
Buyo brushed against Kagome's leg, causing her to scream in surprise. Sota yelled, "Don't scream like that! You scared me!" Kagome picked up Buyo and turned to go back up the stairs. Suddenly, the lid on the well burst open and Kagome was grabbed from behind, Buyo falling out of her arms as she was dragged down the well.  
  
Kagome turned her head and found herself face to face with an ugly centipede youkai. The youkai said, "What joy..what strength I feel!" As they fell down the well the youkai said, "My flesh returns to me!" The youkai licked Kagome's face and said, "You have it yes?" Kagome screamed, "Let me..go! You freak!" Kagome put a hand forward towards the monster and turned her face away. A bright pink light was emitted from Kagome's hand, hitting the monster's face and forcing it back from Kagome. As the youkai pulled back it's arm was ripped off. As the monster fell it said, "I will not..lose it now.the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome asked aloud, "The Shikon.no Tama?" Kagome was now at the bottom of the well and she thought, "Was that thing.just a dream?" As Kagome spied the severed arm she thought, "Guess not." Kagome asked aloud, " 'Jewel of Four Souls"..Now what did Gramps say again..? I've gotta get out of here.Sota! You there?! Go get Gramps!"  
  
Kagome grunted out as she climbed out of the well, "Chicken.Run away will he?" Kagome was now out of the well. She looked around and asked, "Where is this place? Mom! Grandpa! Sota!" Kagome spied the Goshinboku and ran to it while saying, "The Goshinboku!..Even when I was little I could always find my way home from there!" Kagome stopped in her tracks as she fully saw the Goshinboku.  
  
There, pinned to the Goshinboku by an arrow, with light hitting him full- force, was Inuyasha. Kagome thought, "A boy?." She asked aloud, "Ano...Are you okay?" She stepped closer, climbing towards the prone figure of Inuyasha and asked, "Hello?" She got no response. There was a close up on the ears and Kagome thought, "Those aren't human ears!" Kagome was now right in front of Inuyasha. She said aloud, "Well, I better get this out of my system." Then Kagome proceeded to tug on Inuyasha's ears.The Inuyasha in the audience growled while Kagome's family laughed both at Kagome and Inuyasha's reaction. The Inuyasha in the audience heard Mrs. Higurashi murmured, "It's too bad Kagome's not here. She's missing Inuyasha's reaction to things he didn't know about." Inuyasha grumped in his seat while he continued to watch the movie.  
  
The movie went on to explain the villagers firing arrows and Kagome, tying her up, and taking her to Kaede. Kaede and Kagome talked for awhile until it was dark, explaining to each other about Kikyo and the Shikon no Tama. There was noise outside and they went outside to investigate.  
  
The centipede youkai was back. Kagome was running to divert the youkai's attention from the village. She was now back in Inuyasha's forest, but now Inuyasha was reanimated though still pinned to the tree. Inuyasha in the audience groaned as he heard the lines that made him seem a fool. As the movie continued, Kagome's family gasped when they saw the jewel burst from Kagome's body. Mrs. Higurashi said softly, "She never told us that!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly realized something as he saw the all-familiar rosary slip over the movie Inuyasha's head. 'Oh shit!' Inuyasha watched as there was a close up on his ears and Kagome's voice shouted, "Sit!" Inuyasha gasped in surprise as he didn't fall out of his chair. 'Maybe I have to be in Kagome's presence for the spell to work!' Inuyasha relaxed as he realized he wouldn't be sent to the floor every time Kagome's voice said 'sit'.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the part when Kagome had shouted 'sit' when he had seen her naked for the first time(though she was covered in the movie). When Shippo came in everyone(at least Kagome's friends) thought he was adorable(to Inuyasha's disgust.)  
  
Now it was at the part where Inuyasha was human for a night. The first time he had ever been human in front of Kagome. Inuyasha heard one of Kagome's friends whisper, "Do you think Inuyasha is cuter as a human or a hanyou?" The other girls said, "I don't know." "Go back to watching the movie!" Inuyasha sunk into his chair as the Kagome onscreen began crying about how he didn't trust her enough to let her know about his human nights. Then came the part where Inuyasha was poisoned by the spider youkai and Kagome used the sheath of the Tetsusaiga to get Inuyasha away from the spider youkai. Now they were in the different room, away from the spider youkai. Inuyasha blushed as he heard the onscreen Inuyasha say, "If it's not too much trouble, can I lay my head in your lap." He blushed more when he heard, "You smell good." Then Kagome said, "I thought you said you hated my scent." The onscreen Inuyasha said, "I lied."  
  
Now it was the morning after and they were riding in the boat. He heard Kagome's voice speak Kagome's thoughts, "Did Inuyasha really mean that or was it just the poison talking? Maybe I'll ask him." Just then the onscreen Inuyasha turned around and snapped at her, "Quit staring at me. If you're gonna say something, spit it out!" Kagome's thoughts were, "Then again, maybe not. Some things are just better left unsaid."  
  
Now it was at the part where Kagome was captured by Urasue and was in the herbal potion. He heard Kagome's thoughts, "What is this stuff? It smells awful! I can't move! I can hardly even breath. Inuyasha!" Then it got to a part where he heard Kikyo's voice say while it was showing Kagome, "Do not call out my name!" Inuyasha heard the onscreen Inuyasha say, "Ki-Kikyo." Kagome's body lifted out of the tub and her eyes were blank. Her soul was being sucked out of her and put into Kikyo's body. Inuyasha watched everything being replayed before his eyes. (A/N: Shippo told Kagome what had happened when she had been soulless.)  
  
Now it was at the part where Miroku came in. Kagome's squealed indignantly when Miroku groped Kagome and Inuyasha growled at seeing it again.  
  
Now it was at the part where Inuyasha had been wounded and he was hugging Kagome at the well. He watched as the onscreen Inuyasha shoved Kagome down the well as Kagome screamed. Inuyasha perked up with interest when Kagome was shown in her time. Some actresses who were playing Kagome's friends were asking why she wasn't wearing her uniform. Inuyasha heard Kagome answer her shirt was covered in blood and her friends mentioned something about Kagome being a hemophiliac. Kagome's thoughts were, "Yeah. Any day now I'll be six feet under." Inuyasha watched with interest as Kagome thought, "If I find out Inuyasha only hugged me to get the jewel shards.." Kagome stood up and shouted out in class, "That creep's gonna pay!" The teacher told Kagome to go outside. Kagome was wearing different clothes(PE clothes) and now there was some human guy talking to guy. Her friends accused her of being in love with another which Kagome spewed off as, "Me in love with that arrogant, selfish, pig-headed monster! NO way!" Kagome marched over to the guy and said, "Ok. It's a date!" The guy said, "Great!"  
  
Kagome was now sitting across from the guy, sipping a drink. Her thoughts were, "Stupid Inuyasha. Making me worry about him when I'm supposed to be on a date!" The guy said, "Kagome, I think I know what's wrong." Kagome asked, "You do?" The guy said, "It's your back isn't it? Your back is bothering you." Kagome fell out of her chair and cursed her grandfather under her breath.  
  
Now the movie was at the part where Inuyasha had run after Kikyo. Inuyasha watched as Kagome went through a barrier that Miroku and Shippo couldn't pass through. Kagome was now in front of Kikyo. Kikyo asked, "What are your feelings for Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't reply except for, "uh." Kikyo put two fingers on Kagome's forehead and said, "You shall not interfere." Kagome was pushed against a tree and was pinned there by Kikyo's soul collectors. There was a strange light surrounding Kagome. Inuyasha now came into view. Inuyasha now heard the onscreen Inuyasha say, "I've never stopped thinking about you Kikyo, not even for a moment!" Kagome's thoughts were, "I know it's true but it still hurts. What am I saying? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything! Great, I think I'm gonna start crying!" Inuyasha watched as Kikyo kissed the onscreen Inuyasha. Kagome was screaming to Kikyo as Kikyo began to try and drag Inuyasha to hell. Inuyasha watched as Kagome started to drag some of Kikyo's soul back out. Soon Inuyasha woke out his stupor and freed Kagome. Kikyo said her parting words then left.  
  
Kagome had walked off and Inuyasha ran to catch up with her. Kagome yelled at him that she had had "a front seat" for all of it. She sat him and ran off.  
  
Now it was at the part Sango joined their group. Sango was now Miroku's target for groping instead of Kagome.  
  
Now the movie was at the part where the vines had grabbed everyone, making everyone relive their fears. Kagome was shown walking along and wiping at vines with her bow when they tried to grab her. Soon Kagome reached the area where Kikyo was. She ran towards Kikyo and called out, "Kikyo! Kikyo, you're okay! We were so worried about you!" Kagome stopped in her tracks as Kikyo fired an arrow, grazing Kagome's cheek and creating a large hole behind Kagome. Kagome fell but Kikyo's soul collectors wrapped around Kagome and lifted her up. Kikyo went up to Kagome and pulled Kagome jewel shards from her neck. Then vines grabbed Kagome and dragged her down.  
  
Kagome was awoken at the sound of Inuyasha calling her name. Inuyasha jumped down into the hole and said, "Are you all right? You seem to have made it away from those vines all right." Kagome just nodded with a glazed look in her eyes. Inuyasha took Kagome and jumped out of the whole. The Inuyasha in the audience listened as the onscreen Inuyasha and Kikyo talked about Kagome. Inuyasha shrunk back into his seat when Kagome's voice yelled, "Then don't ask me! I can't do it, I feel like I'm telling on her." As Miroku came up and they all started walking Kagome's voice came in. "Those vines put us all to the test. Testing our courage and making us relive our fears, mine too. I was given a little look into my own heart." Inuyasha and Kikyo were shown being happy, and as Kikyo kissed Inuyasha, with Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Kikyo, Kagome's voice continued, ".into a place where Inuyasha and Kikyo were in love." The Inuyasha in the audience wondered, 'That was her fear?'  
  
The movie was now at the part where Inuyasha had injured by Goshinki. He was visiting Kikyo and now he was walking back. Kagome grabbed his hair and said, "You went to see Kikyo, didn't you? You can't even look me in the eye, just like always." Kagome walked off and when she was on a hill her thoughts were, "Inuyasha, you're such a fool!"  
  
Now Kagome was climbing out of the well, coming back to the Sengoku Jidai after having just spent time at home. Kagome was walking along and saw lights in the sky. She asked aloud, "What are those strange lights?" and ran towards them.  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks and hid behind a tree with a gasp. She thought, "Inuyasha and Kikyo? But why? What's going on?' Inuyasha's voice was heard saying, "I don't care how you feel about me now but I swear I won't let Naraku have you either! Only I can protect you from him!" as he embraced Kikyo roughly. Kagome gasped from her hiding spot behind the tree. Kikyo yelled, "Let me go!" and her fingers twitched against his haori then relaxed. Kagome put a hand on the tree, her eyes closed, and went back behind the tree. Inuyasha said, "I will slay Naraku myself so you won't have to fight anymore. I will protect you." Kikyo said, "Inuyasha," and Inuyasha said, "Kikyo." Kikyo drew a knife from her sleeve and held the knife to Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha pulled back and gasped, "Kikyo." Kikyo laughed and said, "Another example of how men are pathetic fools. You have this belief that once you embrace a woman she belongs to you." As Inuyasha said, "Listen.." Kikyo continued, "Don't move! I've learned something just now. As long as the heart of the weak and pathetic Onigumo still beats within Naraku there will be an opportunity for me and that will give me the chance I need to destroy Naraku." Inuyasha just said softly, "Kikyo." Kikyo's soul collectors lifted Kikyo into the air as Inuyasha yelled, "Kikyo, don't go! Kikyo!" Kikyo and her soul collectors disappeared against the night sky.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, making the grass crunch beneath her. Inuyasha turned his head and Kagome stepped out from behind the tree. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had sad faces and Kagome thought, "Inuyasha is looking straight at me. Why? Why doesn't he look away? What is he thinking?" Inuyasha said softly, "Kagome." Kagome shook her head and ran off through the trees.  
  
Kagome was babbling to Miroku, Shippo, and Sango about all the medicine she had brought and it's uses. When she was done Kagome stood up and said in a falsely happy voice, "Well, I better get going. I really only came to bring you guys more medical supplies. Bye!" Then Kagome left the hut and jumped down the well.  
  
Kagome was sitting on her bed thinking. "After Kikyo left, Inuyasha stared with a strange look in his eyes. I realized he was trying to tell me something but I was too afraid to listen.and ran off. Inuyasha had already made his decision." The image of Kikyo aiming an arrow and shouting, "Inuyasha!" flashed across the screen as Kagome continued thinking, "The demon Naraku had deceived them, pitting them against one another. Kikyo had to down Inuyasha, an unfortunate decision which led to her death! And now Naraku was once again after Kikyo. A flashback of Inuyasha and Kikyo appeared with Inuyasha saying, "I couldn't care less how you feel about me. There's no way Naraku will have you! Don't you know I'm the only one who can protect you?" Kagome laid down on the bed, her hands on the side of her pillow, her face laying sideways on the pillow so her face was visible. She continued to think, "There's no room in his heart. Why would there be?" Kagome buried her face in her pillow and thought, "Kikyo proved she's meant to be with Inuyasha by giving up her life. That's more than I could ever do!" Kagome grasped the sides of the pillow with her hands, bunching up the pillow as she thought, "I can't return to him. I won't!"  
  
It was now morning. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her clock. The clock said 5:58. Kagome went over to her window and slid it open, revealing her grandpa sweeping. She went over to her desk and thought, "Inuyasha won't come for me anymore. But what'll I do? I brought the jewel fragments back with me. I should return them." Kagome grabbed the vial holding the jewel shards off her desk and thought, "Yes. Once I get rid of them I can put this whole thing behind me!" Kagome clutched the vial in her hand and continued to think, "Then I can finally get back to my normal life." Kagome now had her uniform on and was brushing her hair in front of her mirror.  
  
Kagome was now walking down the sidewalk as her friends called, "Kagome!" They ran up to her and one said, "Hi! How are you doing?" Her friends asked, "The hospital let you go?" "What did the doctors say about the strange rash you had all over your body?" Kagome thought, "Guess we're running out of fake illnesses." One of her friends said, "We'll talk about that later." Another said, "So, don't leave us in suspense." "Don't act innocent, you know what we're getting at. We totally want to hear about this rude, jealous, spoiled guy of yours." "Did you guys split up?". Kagome stopped while her friends kept walking. One of her friends murmured, "Think I said something I shouldn't have?" The other girls shook their heads. Kagome walked past her now stopped friends, then turned around and said with a fake smile, "Him? Oh he dropped me like a rock." Her friends wore worried looks as Kagome continued, "Don't worry, I'm totally fine with it!" A friend asked, "You are?" Kagome nodded and said, "So let's not bring him up again. I'm doing just fine."  
  
Kagome was now in the well-house with one knee resting against the lid of the well. Inuyasha noticed there was some soft singing in the background. Kagome thought, "I have to return the sacred jewel shards." She sounded like she was going to cry when she continued to think, "But I can't, I don't want to. I'm afraid. Once I give these back I won't be able to see Inuyasha again." An image of Inuyasha on that night appeared. He had a sad look on his face and his voice was sad as he said, "I'm sorry Kagome. I've decided to go with Kikyo." Kagome took her leg off the well and thought, "Don't tell me that! It's just too.how could you? I wish Kikyo would disappear from our lives forever!" The music became louder as Kagome gasped, her eyes widened, and she put a hand to her face. Kagome thought, "No. Have I really turned into such a horrible person?" Kagome left the well-house and thought, "It's true, right now I probably have a horrible look on my face. I can't let Inuyasha see me like this!"  
  
Kagome stopped walking as the jewel shards in her hand shined and reacted to something. Kagome thought, "These shards." Kagome looked over and saw the Goshinboku. She thought, "The sacred tree. Yes, this tree. Of course, this is where Inuyasha was sealed five hundred years ago. This is the very place where I first met Inuyasha!"  
  
Flashbacks shot across the screen. There was a shot of Inuyasha when he was still pinned to the tree. Kagome was saying, "Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is I'm not her because my name is Kagome!" More flashbacks shot across the screen and with each one Kagome said Inuyasha's name in a heartbroken tone. There was one with Inuyasha walking towards the Thunder Brothers, one of Inuyasha as a human, one where Inuyasha was rolling his eyes, there was one of Inuyasha hugging Kagome while in front of the well, and there were a couple more that were just Inuyasha. On the last one Kagome's voice seemed to break and she sounded very tearful. Inuyasha watched the screen with rapt attention. 'She was going through all this while I was in my time deciding what to do.'  
  
Kagome was crouched on the ground and thinking, "Why'd I ever meet him? If I knew it was going to hurt this much I wish I'd never laid eyes on him!" A couple of tears dropped onto Kagome's knee and splattered. Kagome looked up with tear filled eyes and thought, "But I want to see him. I can't deny it. I want to see Inuyasha once more!" Kagome put a hand to her tear-stained face and thought, "It's clear now. I must be in love with him." An image of Inuyasha flashed onto the screen as Kagome's voice said, "Before I knew it, I'd grown to love him so much."  
  
Inuyasha sat in his chair with his mouth hanging open. 'She loves me?' He wanted to watch the rest of the movie to see how Kagome ended her story. Kagome's mother appeared onscreen, holding bags with food in them. She called, "Kagome?" Kagome ran to her mother and cried on her shoulder, "Oh mom!" Her voice broke as she cried louder and sobbed out, "Mom!"  
  
Kagome and her mother were sitting on a bench below the Goshinboku. Kagome's mother said, "Kagome," and Kagome looked up, a handkerchief to her face as she asked, "Huh?" Kagome's mother continued, "When you're close to the sacred tree don't you feel a strange kind of power? As though you feel truer to yourself, that somehow its presence makes your heart feel much more pure? This is the special place where your father proposed to me, and of course I loved him like no other, but the day before he had asked me to marry him we had some silly argument. It had made me seriously doubt if the two of us were truly meant to be together, but the instant I walked under this tree my mind cleared and I accepted his proposal. Which meant I was able to have you and Sota. It might sound funny but I feel grateful to this tree." Kagome's mother put her arm around Kagome and said, "I won't ask you to say what the problem is but I have a lot of faith in you Kagome. I know you're a young woman who will ultimately choose the path that you believe to be right." Kagome said, "You're the best. Thanks Mom."  
  
Inuyasha was shown coming out into bright light, out to the clearing of the well. Kagome was sitting on the well and when she saw Inuyasha she turned her head and said in a sad voice, "I went back to the present and thought it over, wondering about you and Kikyo, and about me." Inuyasha started to say, "Kagome. I'm so." Kagome said, "It's ok. I understand how you feel and because of that I convinced myself that I couldn't stay here with you." Inuyasha said, "Kagome, until I met you I never trusted a living soul, but I watched you shed tears for my sake. You've always stayed by my side. Whenever I'm with you I feel so peaceful and happy, but I.I'm not supposed to be all ease and cheerful. Kikyo.Kikyo came after me and lost her life. It's only right that I repay her with my own life." Kagome said, "Mmhm. I can't compete with Kikyo, because after all, I'm still alive! I've given a lot of thought about Kikyo. She and I are completely different. There's been all this talk that I'm a reincarnation of her. Even if that's true, I'm still not Kikyo. You see? My heart belongs to me. Here's the thing, I do understand one feeling that Kikyo has. Something that we share! We're alike in our desire to be with you again." Kagome turned her head and looked straight with a small smile on her face as she said, "Strange, you know? The moment it hit me that Kikyo and I were connected by this desire to be with you, I felt a little bit better! The desire to be with you gives us a common bond. That's how I was able to summon up the courage to come and see you."  
  
Kagome's bangs shadowed her eyes so that they weren't visible as Kagome said, "I want to be here with you Inuyasha. I tried to forget you but I can't." The wind blew Kagome's hair out behind her. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, may I ask you a simple question?" Kagome stood and walked over to Inuyasha. Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, will you let me stay?" Kagome's friends mumured next to Inuyasha, "He has to say yes." "He's so gonna say yes." "Guys, shut up! You're ruining the moment!"  
  
The onscreen Inuyasha asked, "So, you'll stay with me?" Kagome nodded and said, "Mmhm." Kagome's thoughts were voiced, "I can never break the bond between Inuyasha and Kikyo, I understand that, but there's another thing I've come to realize Inuyasha. My meeting you was no coincidence, it's more than that. Deep down you must know I want you to live." Inuyasha said, "Kagome." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and said cheerfully, "Well then, let's go!" They both began to walk away from the well. Kagome thought, "I want you to be happy, I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you." Inuyasha's fingers grasped Kagome's as Kagome thought, ".but I'll always be by your side." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, smiling, with their hair blowing in the wind.  
  
The screen then changed so that the credits were rolling. Everyone in the theater(minus Inuyasha) stood up and clapped and shouted to each other how great the movie had been. The song Ai no Uta by Every Little Thing was playing along to the credits. Kagome's family and friends cheered when they saw the words, "Higurashi Kagome...Herself." They cheered louder when later on in the credits they saw, "Storyline written by Higurashi Kagome." The song changed to an lovely piano and flute song.(A/N: IY+K's theme.) All the good parts of the credits had already passed so everyone was leaving the theater. Sota nudged Inuyasha who stood up and followed everyone out of the theater.  
  
The Higurashis, Inuyasha, and Kagome's friends were standing outside the theater. Mrs. Higurashi said, "How bout I drive everyone over to the ice cream parlor for ice cream to celebrate Kagome's movie?" Sota exclaimed, "Yay! Let's go!" Kagome's friends said, "We'd love to!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "Well then, everyone get in my car and we'll go get some ice cream!" Sota exclaimed, "Yay!" and everyone laughed, then climbed into Mrs. Higurashi's car.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, thinking. 'They've probably finished the movie by now. How am I gonna face Inuyasha after this? I could always just pretend that nothing's different for me but what if Inuyasha acts different? I think I need to get out, take a walk, and clear my head.' Kagome stood and grabbed her jacket and sunglasses, putting them on before heading downstairs and out of the house. As Kagome was walking she came upon her favorite ice cream shop. 'Ice cream would be great right now.' So Kagome went inside the shop and ordered her usual Brownie A La Mode. Once she had paid for the ice cream and had received it, Kagome sat down in an isolated table in the back of the shop where she could watch people pass by on the street without being noticed by anyone.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stopped the car once she had parked the car. She said happily, "This is a perfect parking space right in front!" Mrs. Higurashi glanced over at Kagome's grandpa and smiled at seeing Sota in discomfort on his lap. She glanced in the back and saw Inuyasha and Kagome's three friends squished against each other in the backseat. Inuyasha looked anything but happy. Mrs. Higurashi said, "We're here! You can get out!" Everyone in the back gratefully piled out of the back, stretching as soon as they were out of the car.  
  
Inuyasha glanced around the shop. Mrs. Higurashi had explained to him what ice cream was and he was somewhat excited to try it. They all went up to the counter and ordered ice cream. Inuyasha had no idea what ice cream he should order so he picked one at random: Brownie A La Mode. It had sounded interesting. Once Mrs. Higurashi had paid for the ice cream, everyone grabbed their ice cream and chose a large table that happened to be next to a smaller table that seemed to be tucked away in the corner. If Inuyasha hadn't had so much on his mind he would have smelled Kagome's scent right away.  
  
Kagome gasped as she saw her family, her friends, and Inuyasha walk into the shop. No one seemed to notice her and she was glad. Kagome stifled a giggle as she watched Inuyasha try to figure out what to order. To her surprise he ordered Brownie A La Mode. 'Same as me. What a weird coincidence.' Her mother paid for the ice cream and everyone grabbed their ice cream and sat down at the largest table, which happened to be..right next to Kagome's table.  
  
Kagome suppressed a groan and figured, 'Well, they didn't notice me when they came in so I could just finish my ice cream and slip outside and none would be the wiser.' Kagome nodded to herself and continued to eat her ice cream.  
  
Kagome listened with interest as everyone at the table next to her was discussing the movie they had just seen. Her mother asked everyone what their favorite part was. All her friends replied that the end was their favorite part. Her grandpa said his favorite part was when the legend of Midoriko and the cave of the Shikon no Tama was told. Kagome thought wryly, 'Of course he liked that part. It had to do with legends.' Her mother said, "I don't know what my favorite part was, I liked all of it." Sota replied, "When Inuyasha kicked those demons' asses!" Kagome almost choked on her spoonful of ice cream. 'Where did Sota hear that kind of language? Stupid question..Inuyasha.' Kagome heard her mother exclaim, "Sota! Where did you hear such language?" Sota said, "From Inuyasha." Kagome couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at that.  
  
Inuyasha heard a giggle from the table next to theirs. He'd recognize that giggle anywhere! He turned around and asked, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide behind her sunglasses as Inuyasha turned around and asked, "Kagome?" Kagome groaned and counted aloud, "3.2.1." As soon as she had finished counting her table was swamped from people who were in the shop, including the workers, and who wanted her autograph. Each one said how much they loved the movie and that she was a great actress. Kagome took off her sunglasses and thanked each of them, signing whatever they presented her with.  
  
People from the outside saw what going on and soon tons of people were coming inside the shop to get Higurashi Kagome's autograph.  
  
About half an hour later the people disappeared from her table, most talking excitedly about how they had gotten Higurashi Kagome's autograph. Kagome slumped in her chair, rubbed her temples, and groaned. 'So many people! Who would've thought the movie would be so popular?' Kagome looked down and saw her ice cream had melted completely. A worker at the shop noticed and brought her a new cup, saying, "Here you go Miss Higurashi. No charge." Kagome smiled and said, "Arigato!" The man smiled and went back behind the counter, telling all his comrades of how Higurashi Kagome had smiled at him and told him thank you.  
  
Kagome sighed and figured she might as well sit down with the others, so Kagome grabbed her sunglasses, her new cup of ice cream, and the one that had the melted ice cream. She tossed the old cup in the trash as she sat down at the table with her family and friends.  
  
Sota grinned at her and asked, "Hey sis, can I have your autograph?" Kagome shot him a glare that said she thought he wasn't funny. Kagome's friends laughed excitedly and started talking about how great the movie was. One of her friends said, "You're gonna be soooo rich!" Kagome said, "I already am rich." Her friends laughed and said, "Yeah. No doubt. That movie's gonna be number one at the box office for months!" Kagome smiled and said, "That'd be nice."  
  
One of Kagome's friends asked, "So Kagome, what was your favorites scene to film?" Kagome said a little uneasily, "I don't know." Her friends said, "You so know!" "I bet it was the last one! It was the last scene, wasn't it?" "That last scene was so kawaii! I loved it!" All of her friends chimed, "Yeah!" Kagome blushed and said, "I don't know. It was a fun movie to shoot." Her mother suddenly said, "Hey Inuyasha, you never told us your favorite scene." Kagome thought, 'Oh shit. What will he answer?' Inuyasha blushed and said, "I don't know. It was all good." Kagome muttered, "Scaredy cat." Inuyasha turned to her and said, "I seem to remember you saying the same exact thing." Kagome blushed and said, "Yeah, well, my opinion isn't the greatest to ask because I was in the entire movie." Inuyasha said, "You have a favorite part and you know it." Kagome grinned mischievously and said, "I liked the parts when Kagome used Inuyasha's rosary against him." Inuyasha's mouth opened in indignant surprise and he muttered, "At least she didn't say 'sit'." Kagome heard him, giggled, and leaned in towards him and whispered, "I wanted to actually say it but that would've drawn attention from my friends."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha blushed as they both realized how close Kagome had leaned to Inuyasha. Kagome's mother looked at her watch and said, "It's getting late. We should get home. Come on guys, let's go!" Everyone stood up and threw away their ice cream cups on their way out of the shop. Kagome's friends said, "I think we'll walk. There are just so many people here now it'd be better if we just walked." Mrs. Higurashi said, "Ok girls. I'm glad we all saw the movie together." The girls chimed, "We are too! Bye!" Everyone waved as the girls walked off, then everyone climbed into the car.  
  
Kagome's grandpa got the passenger seat in the front while the order in the backseat was: Sota, Inuyash, then Kagome. Once she was in Kagome closed the door of the car and her mother headed towards the shrine.  
  
They were now at the shrine. Kagome had gone up to her room because she had homework to finish, and her family was in the living room watching tv. As Kagome worked on her homework she could feel eyes on her.  
  
'Inuyasha's watching me. I'll never be able to concentrate like this. He's probably gonna want to talk about what he saw in the movie.' Kagome tried to continue working on her homework but the feeling of Inuyasha's eyes on her was too much to bear.  
  
Kagome spun around in her chair and yelled, "What?!" Inuyasha looked at her calmly and said, "Nothing." Kagome said, "Then quit leering at me and let me finish my homework!" Kagome turned back to her homework but could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her again. 'He just won't quit! At least I'm almost done.' A few minutes later Kagome finished off her homework, setting her pencil down with a contented sigh.  
  
Inuyasha's irritated voice grated on her eyes as he said, "Finally! You took your dear sweet time!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha from an upside-down view and said, "I had a lot of homework!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Keh!" Kagome rolled her eyes in return then stood up and stretched.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her down so that she was sitting on the bed next to him. Kagome blinked in surprise at Inuyasha's rapid action. Inuyasha said, "Everything in the movie that I was in seemed dead on accurate. If all the rest was accurate that means all the parts where it's just you had to be accurate too." Kagome blushed as his words sunk in.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and said, "Kagome, I love you too." Kagome's eyes and mouth opened a little bit wider at hearing his statement. Inuyasha pulled back out of the embrace only to look into her eyes with love in his eyes. Kagome said softly, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled, pulled Kagome closer to him, and lowered his head to hers so that their lips met. There was a surplus of emotion in that one kiss as the two finally expressed their love for each other through a single kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ I would just like to say thanks to everyone who read this ff. I put a lot of hard work into this fic and I'd appreciate reviews. Arigato and I hope you all enjoyed my ff. 


End file.
